Quand Draco S'en Mêle
by Armony
Summary: Tout simplement, quand Draco s'en mêle, tout est à la fois possible et pourtant tout ne l'est pas...bref Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur s'il vous plait!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Dangereuse télépathie.**

_**2 juin 2005**_****

... Je…je suis tellement désolée...** ...**

_**28 Mai 2005**_** : salle des préfets de Serpentard.**

Ses traits lisses semblaient danser de douleur sur l'ovale fin de son visage, il plaqua brusquement une main contre son front livide,brûlant de fièvre malsaine,une douleur cuisante trancha ses tempes,on l'avait pourtant averti mais Draco Malefoy haïssait au plus au point être assiégé par la faiblesse.

Hors de lui, le Serpentard dut tout interrompre, il ouvrit soudainement les yeux : ses deux iris indigo baignaient dans le sang. C'était prévisible le cerveau humain n'était pas fait pour ce genre de télépathie…  
Deux coups de baguette plus tard et le blanc de chaque oeil avait reprit sa couleur conventionnelle, contrarié de s'être fait maîtriser comme un vulgaire premier année, Draco la brutalité jusqu'au bout des doigts saisit un petit carnet noir sans manquer d'en froisser la couverture, prit la pauvre plume qui avait eu le malheur de pointer son nez sur la table basse et écrivit précipitamment, le genou en guise de dossier, de peur que sa mémoire ne commence de nouveau à se jouer de lui.

...

- Ambre  
- nectar d'oméris noire  
- 1/3 de dard d'éficus quelconque.  
- Musc  
- venin d'Asaé

PS: Par voie cutanée.

L'orage gémissait lentement dans son coton sombre, mais Draco savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas tarder à cracher l'étendue de sa colère sur les toits de Poudlard. Le Serpentard satisfait, enfonça sa plume dans l'encrier, cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à résister jusqu'à ce que Voldemort lui donne la totalité de la liste. Son regard glissa avec amusement sur le carreau sombre de la fenêtre, il vénérait ce temps, d'une part parce qu'il était bien le seul –pourquoi tous ces idiots s'obstinent à réclamer pitoyablement le soleil ? - et ensuite Draco trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient...impressionnants et...délicieusement imprévisibles.

Il fronça le nez : Tout sera beaucoup plus facile que prévu !

Une lueur cynique égailla le visage du jeune homme mais il était tout de même légèrement déçu, lui qui aimait tellement la complexité jouissante des défis durs à relever. La banquette s'affaissa avec douceur, Draco ordonna à son visage de n'y prêter aucune d'attention.

- Alors ?

La brune pencha la tête, Draco reconnut immédiatement ce ton trop clair…celui qui révèle si bien la gêne, c'est fou comme la curiosité prend en permanence le dessus chez les femmes ! Même quant elles sentent qu'il ne faudrait pas poser de questions leurs lèvres les trahissent ! Draco se leva sans lâcher son carnet et sachant pertinemment que la brune le dévorait du regard il glissa avec une élégance nonchalante vers sa chambre.

- Ma PAUVRE Pansy ! Fit-il très lentement, puis il se retourna avec cérémonie, étirant un sourire d'ange, ce soir tu dors dans ta chambre...tu es fatigante comme fille ! Bonne nuit…mi AMOR !

Un éclair griffa soudainement la fenêtre, la brunette sursauta, lui, referma la porte sans lui offrir l'aumône d'un regard… « Dieu que cela est bon de jouer avec cette idiote ! Si je le souhaitais elle se suiciderait avec sa baguette ! » …Il leva un sourcil, soudain perplexe, pas sûr qu'elle sache faire ça…

Décontenancée Pansy reboutonna nerveusement le haut de sa chemise essayant, dans un combat au violent goût de défaite, de garder les yeux au sec.

Le Serpentard s'adonna paresseusement à son oreiller, se délectant encore et toujours de la délicieuse souffrance qu'il introduisait si facilement chez son tendre et dévoué homologue féminin. La vision de son carnet toujours fermement maintenu par sa main droite fit miroiter une lueur de méchanceté dans ses yeux acier, Draco plongea la main dans les fins fonds de sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette, il ne put s'empêcher de caresser la couverture luisante du petit journal puis il prononça : Metamorphosia !

L'objet vibra légèrement dans le creux de sa main : Entre ses doigts se tenait désormais un banal coussin vert qu'il balança d'un geste négligé dans un coin de son lit. La pluie tiède zébra enfin la fenêtre de ses lourdes gouttes, une montée de pure satisfaction sublima les lèvres du Serpentard.

**Je sais que pour un premier chapitre c'est court, mais je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps libre alors les chapitres risquent des fois d'être courts, d'autre fois d'être plus long et je ne garantirais malheureusement pas une assiduité dans mes publications ! En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous auras plu ! J'attends vos review avec impatience !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Petite discussion contre un mur.**

**_Le 1er juin 2005_**

**Dernière heure, cours de Runes anciennes.**

Draco était littéralement calme...extérieurement, aucun de ses gestes ne laissait présager ce que son esprit avait prémédité toute la journée et même s'il ne se l'avouait qu'à demi, une partie considérable de la nuit...la cloche brailla son horrible mais soulageante mélodie, enfin ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en jetant un léger regard en biais, elle plaçait un livre dans son sac et n'avait visiblement pas l'air pressé, tant mieux, lui non plus !

Il rangea calmement ses affaires, comme à son habitude. Pendant une demi seconde pourtant, Draco avait eu la peur de sa vie : Que la jeune fille rende le fameux devoir hebdomadaire au même moment que lui ! Mais cette semaine la plus douée en matière de Runes anciennes -après lui bien évidemment- avait apparemment connu quelques petits soucis d'organisation. Tout sourire, l'étonnant Serpentard sentant les regards convergés vers sa personne, se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur, satisfait d'avoir devancé sa rivale en matière de travail scolaire.

- N'oubliez pas mon devoir sur l'évolution des runes ! Et surtout il vous faut traiter les bouleversements durant l'Antiquité et… ce n'est pas en option jeunes gens !…jeudi dernier délai !

Les élèves écrasés par la chaleur n'eurent pas le courage de manifester leur contrariété autrement que par des soupirs prolongés,de toute manière jamais ils n'avaient obtenu de délais supplémentaires...pourquoi cela changerait-il en fin d'année ?

C'était comme ça, il y a des professeurs dont on obtient tout ce dont on désire et d'autres avec qui discuter est une perte considérable de temps et de bonne humeur, non comme à chaque fois il fallait se résoudre à quitter la salle sans rechigner, avec pour unique soulagement : pouvoir critiquer le bourreau sans retenu une fois bien à l'abri.

Draco vit soudainement le bras de sa proie frôler la porte puis disparaître, lorsqu'il tendit sous le regard effaré de ses camarades, un dossier de parchemins à casser le poignet d'un batteur professionnel.

- Mr Malefoy...j'avouerais que vous m'impressionnez, s'exclama - t'il les pupilles dilatés en feuilletant l'air dégoulinant de satisfaction le devoir du Serpentard, rendre un travail d'une telle envergure en si peu de temps n'est pas donné. À tous le monde.

Les quelques élèves restants pâlirent, dire qu'ils allaient devoir sacrifier un énième week-end à se retourner le cerveau avec ce fichu devoir qui ne leur apporterait rien mais leur ôterait cruellement de précieuses heures de sommeil, il y avait réellement de quoi se sentir découragé et littéralement médiocre...

Draco ne devait vraiment pas être humain…trop rapide, beaucoup trop efficace...La jalousie mangea les visages dépités, au moins c'était le week-end et puis il faisait beau...

- Cher professeur, c'est simplement parce que les autres sont des incapables, répliqua posément le blond partageant généreusement son trop plein de fierté.

Le Serpentard s'activa, les nerfs presque à fleur de peau, il détestait être pressé, signe qu'il ne contrôlait pas parfaitement la situation, il sortit de la salle allongeant considérablement ses foulées, plus que quelques pas…les cheveux de la brune balayaient voluptueusement ses épaules mates,-tiens tiens mademoiselle fait son "bronzing" du mois de juin...- cinq centimètres, il se retourna le visage peint d'une innocence similaire à celle d'un bébé accroché au jupon de sa mère : couloir vide.

Ses doigts n'eurent pas le temps de replacer une mèche flottante que Draco lui empoigna le dos et la plaqua avec toute la délicatesse dont dispose un Serpentard à l'apogée de sa douceur contre le premier mur qui se présentait. Dans un laps de temps infiniment trop court, Draco put apprécier la frayeur superbe collée à son visage, frayeur qui se troubla bien vite derrière la fureur.

- LACHE-MOI ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Bon alors…qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour l'occuper un peu ?

Il glissa la main dans son sac avec une discrétion honorable,saisit le petit flacon dans un mouvement agile du pouce et de l'index,dévissa précautionneusement le précieux objet derrière son dos,tandis que sous ses mains,sa proie se débattait toutes griffes dehors avec une force hallucinante,bien qu'inutile.

C'est fou ! pensa Draco, même le plus fragile être possède une puissance incroyable lorsqu'il est en position de faiblesse…

- LACHE MOI SALE...

D'un mouvement des plus impulsifs Draco l'embrassa, avalant par la même occasion la moitié de ses doux mots -si on tolère bien évidemment que mordre sauvagement la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire (non consentant dans le cas ici présent) entre dans ce critère -.

- Arg ! CONNARD !

Le Serpentard joliment rebaptisé dégusta un violent coup de genou entre deux côtes, mais avec une délicatesse provocante il pencha la tête, releva la chevelure bouclée de sa captive, déversa une infime quantité de potion dans le creux sucré de son cou, puis avec un naturel révoltant, il prit congé d'elle et comme c'était à prévoir Hermione -légèrement moins délicate- se défoula sur ses joues. Il explosa d'un rire tonitruant, mais il fallait bien l'avouer...la petite lui avait fait drôlement mal !

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies mon précieux don de salive ? Dit-il en mode sourcils froncés. Tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureuse...que je daigne vouloir m'approprier ta bouche est un véritable… honneur !

La petite brune brûlait littéralement sur place.

- TU ES ODIEUX ! TU VAS VOIR, JE ...

Hermione ne pouvant plus supporter l'inaltérable Draco lui cracha gracieusement à la figure en articulant un bref 'tiens cadeau', ensuite elle tourna violemment les talons, sa démarche mal assurée était totalement exquise.

- Hermione... gentille... H-e-r-m-i-o-ne...Chantonna alors le Serpentard habité d'un amusement des plus inquiétants.

Il s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de manche, pas même dégoûté...après tout c'était sa salive !... puis avec force il cria :

- HARRY POTTER !

Le nom du célèbre poursuiveur à la cicatrice, prit soin de culbuter la face de tous les murs en un des ces échos assourdissants, que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de suivre des yeux.

Elle se retourna, planta silencieusement un oeil noir dans son regard rieur et avant que son visage rouge fureur s'éclipse dans la foule rassurante que formait un minuscule groupe de Gryffondor, elle s'écria, cherchant vainement à reprendre ses esprits :

- Je savais que tu étais atteint, mais pas à ce point là !...Comme quoi on échappe jamais à l'éducation de ses parents ! N'est ce pas MALEFOY !

Aie touché !

Draco réprimanda promptement la colère piquante qui cherchait la moindre petite faille pour s'afficher pleinement sur son visage, sa mâchoire se contracta lorsqu'il serra les dents.

On verra bien quel est le pire de nous deux ma chère, se dit-il...puis contre toute attente il lui adressa un sourire lumineux mangé d'hypocrisie.

- Je t'aime ! Répliqua - t'il alors, en embrassant son poing avec une vivacité comique.

Trois têtes en dessous, les premières années fixèrent un regard interdit sur leur modèle Griffondorien. Elle se mit à dévaler les escaliers, accompagnée d'une colère foudroyante que le corps à tant de mal à contenir.

Hé bien Dray je te félicite : mission accomplie ! Pas le moindre résidu de soupçons, tu l'as dépêtré de son si énervant self-contrôle...je te mets 10/10 mon cher ! Tu es vraiment trop fort ! Plus qu'à attendre maintenant...

Il frotta ses mains blanches tout en les admirant, une lueur narcissique se colla dans le coin de son oeil.

**UN GRAND MERCI à vous pour vos reviews, j'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre! Je sais que c'est aussi court que le premier mais promis ça ira en augmentant, du moins j'espère lol! En espérant que cette suite vous donne une idée plus claire sur ma fic! Merci de reviewer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Idril**

D'un pas des plus tranquilles, Draco se dirigea vers la partie réservée aux préfets de sa propre maison, avec déjà,un nouveau plan en construction dans son esprit cruel de Serpentard, mais… pour sa fidèle Pansy cette fois – elle revenait inlassablement dans ses bras, Merlin cette fille est d'une stupidité ! Un sourire à faire suinter tous les tableaux du château épousa son visage. Les beaux jours allaient être extrêmement riches en pleurs et en drames...

- Bonsoir Idril !

- Bonsoir Draco. Répondit la propriétaire d'un sombre tableau en le fixant de manière peu commune, deux grands yeux pourpres mangeaient son visage lisse et blanc comme de la craie et ses cheveux incroyablement noirs semblaient danser avec les ténèbres dans une valse interminable.

- Pansy est là ?

D'une voix frissonnante l'elfe noire articula un « Qui » d'une perplexité à donner des soupçons au teneur du titre « plus stupide Pouffsouffle de la promotion 2005-2006 »

Draco fit vaciller sa tête blonde d'un mouvement lasse.

- Pansy ! La petite brune à qui toi, Idril, tu ouvres chaque matin ET chaque soir depuis près d'un an le passage. Fit-il de sa voix la plus monocorde qu'il avait en réserve.

- Oh oui ! Evidemment,dit-elle alors en dressant ce qui devait être un sourcil, cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant…elle doit attendre impatiemment ton retour comme la pauvre petite chienne qu'elle est ! Je dois t'avouer quelque chose ... Cette fille fait défaut aux Serpentard elle est bien trop i…

- Bien trop quoi ? Dit-il avec son assurance légendaire. Il s'approcha d'elle les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier (dont on taira soigneusement le prix exorbitant pour ne pas affoler la foule modeste du château.)

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Reprit-il en un mouvement de tête agressif, sais-tu déjà ce que c'est que d'être un Serpentard !... Non…tu n'en as aucune idée...pas vrai ? Toi tu traînes tes sales guêtres dans ton tableau misérable depuis près d'un siècle… et tu crois connaître quelque chose ! Ca me fait gentiment rire…

- DEUX siècles ! répliqua t'elle en tentant désespérément de régler les vibrations sauvages de sa voix. Et je ne reste pas ici toute la journée, je visite d'autres enfers… Figure-toi !

Ses pupilles coupées auraient largement pu rivaliser avec celles de Rogue, on y retrouvait la même profondeur…celle des êtres à tendance sadique.

- Tu as une vie extrêmement intéressante dis-moi…Fit vaguement Draco, t'as sûrement dû oublier de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le nôtre…

Etrangement une certaine pointe d'amertume avait chaviré dans les dernières paroles du Serpentard. Les lèvres d'Idril plus foncées et plus charnues que celles d'une femme au visage normalement proportionné avaient désormais la vibration dangereuse d'un vampire sur le point de dévoiler intimement les canines à sa victime.

- C'est pas un peu petit par chez toi ? Ajouta-il en brandissant un grossier rectangle qu'il formait avec ses longs doigts.

Affronter les autres était proche de l'obsession chez la mascotte des Serpentards.

- Bon allez ! J'ai d'autres…chats à fouetter moi ! FIGURE-TOI !…_Malésia_ !

Les yeux de l'elfe épongèrent définitivement une teinte violacée,Draco la scruta avec un air décousu de respect et lui touchant son nez retroussé du bout de l'index,il murmura,avec le raffinement extrême des sorcières bourgeoises du 19ème siècle : Ma chère Idril…Comment fais-tu pour avoir un teint aussi…  
… cadavérique ?

Il ricana tout en se retirant, elle fulminait.

- Ne fais pas ton malin avec moi Malefoy ! Parce qu'un jour tu me rejoindras...et là tu riras beaucoup…Beaucoup moins !

Son visage était absolument captivant, personne n'aurait pu dire combien d'années avaient frôlé sa peau, ses traits profonds possédaient une candeur à déstabiliser tout un troupeau de spécialistes en anatomie elfique.

- Oh des menaces ! S'exclama t'il la main posée sur une clavicule, tu es d'un pitoyable ma fille !...Tu crois peut-être impressionner quelqu'un ici ? Il se retourna, ses mains écartées mimant le vide...Mais même l'autre crétin de Peeves te crache dessus…! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite elfe égarée qui lèche les bottes de Satan, tiens !...Tu le salueras de ma part et maintenant pivote !

- Je n'en reviens pas, ajouta-t-il d'un air dépité à l'extrême…Je t'ai laissé m'adresser la parole plus de cinq minutes ! Dis donc Dray, tu es du genre généreux en ce moment !

Idril colla sa face furieuse contre le mur. La pénombre grise du passage avala l'ombre de Draco et dans le même temps l'hypocrisie sensuellement agrippée à ses lèvres.

Offrir la beauté à ce garçon avait été la plus belle erreur de Dame nature...il n'avait plus assez de ses doigts pour décompter ses victimes, évidemment connues de tout Poudlard...Une rumeur gambadait d'ailleurs à propos d'un journal, dans lequel celles-ci étaient dépeintes avec une précision scandaleuse, mais malheureusement, jamais aucune n'avait pu mettre un ongle dessus.

- Pansy ! Tu es là ma chérie ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Myriem** pose-moi ce verre ! J'exige qu'on me lise avec l'esprit parfaitement clair !..lool,kiz et merci bcp à toi,euh j'espère que t'arriveras à retrouver le chemin pour venir ici.°°..°°..°°  
Oh merci** Aude**,j'adore trop ton enthousiasme,ça fait toujours son effet,alors je te dis au chapitre 4 en espérant une ptite review  
**hellsentangel **zarb mdrr ouais possible tk merchi pour la review Kizzz à tous,vous adore déjà.+


End file.
